1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pony-tail hair clasp and more particularly pertains to holding a user's hair in a pony-tail type configuration with a pony-tail hair clasp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair clasps is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair clasps heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding hair are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,249 to Solomon discloses a hair clasp. U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,340 to Solomon discloses a hair clasp device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,849 to Goodman discloses a pony-tail holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,252 to Boxer discloses a hair clip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,277 to Yasuda discloses a hair clip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,430 to Porter discloses a hair clasp construction.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pony-tail hair clasp that allows a user to readily and fixedly clasp his or her hair in a pony-tail type configuration.
In this respect, the pony-tail hair clasp according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a user's hair in a pony-tail type configuration.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved pony-tail hair clasp which can be used for holding a user's hair in a pony-tail type configuration. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.